No Matter What
by KittenKagome
Summary: A one shot. What do you do when you take Ranma and mix it with InuYasha? No, this isnt a crossover, but still fairly interesting.


Running through the forests always makes me feel better. The wind blowing through my hair, the fact that I can jump and take in the fresh air .It feels great. I feel a little lighter these days, and because things are so different, I experience everything in an entirely new way. Slaying dead-beat demons is still good exercise for me, and I and the crew have gone and saved plently of human villages. Usually I find all that type of stuff a waste of jewel shard hunting time, but lately, its been making me feel kinda good. Even experiencing the beauty of nature has lifted my spirits.

"Beauty..what am I talking about?" I cracked my neck and stretched my arms, " Feh."

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" I heard Kagome calling me and I came running. Well, not that I was going to fall to her..I mean..his..beck and call, I was already running so I came about.

"What do you want Kagome?" I sneered.

Kagome, a MALE Kagome, was laughing his head off....actually before I get into that I wanna get into how we got into this mess in the first place.

---

It started like this:

It was another battle with our arch enemy, Naraku. He was doing his best to get under my skin, and hired a witch to trap our souls into an orb. The problem is, this witch, this evil demented soceress, had other plans. She decided to have a little fun.

We all woke up on the battlefield without a single scrape. The way I woke up was even more horrifying. I slowly opened my eyes to find Miroku..or at least who I thought was Miroku, standing above me, poking my chest.

Of course, thats when I noticed something was there that shouldnt have been there. And Miroku was having fun squeezing them.

I slapped Miroku's hand away and stared in shock. Whats even worse is I got a few pokes in myself. After a few moments of denial I came to the horrible realization of the truth. I was female.

And so was Miroku.

Im pretty sure even Naraku heard me scream.

I went and checked the others. Kagome looked more like an older version of her brother, and Sango almost looked like a long haired version of Miroku's previous self. As they all woke up the reactions were mostly the same, loud screams, panicking, and Miroku playing with herself.

No more comments on that one.

Kagome grabbed me and stared straight at my breasts. "InuYasha! What's going on?!?! Tell me now!!"

"Obviously its Naraku!" I swatted her away and tried to cover my new.."belongings" as well as possible.

Miroku, the pervert, was probably the only one who didn't seem that phased by the entire situation. I guess he was thinking if he himself was a girl he didn't have to go far to touch one. Still, she offered the first sane words of the day.

"The witch that Naraku hired was supposed to trap our souls...but instead had her own agenda. We have to find a way to break the spell through her, not through Naraku. I have my suspicions that she was never loyal to Naraku in the first place." As Miroku talked, she continually squeezed himself...

"Just cut that out!!" Sango said. It was still hard to picture that voice coming out of Sango the demonslayer, even if she did have the male body to match. He wrenched Miroku's hand away from herself and he snarled.

"I can't believe you are enjoying this!" Sango growled.

Miroku pondered over it a moment and then got down on one knee. She held Sango's hands in hers, and looked up at him with big pouty eyes.

" Will you...allow me to bear your child?"

This is where I comment and say some things never change. Hiraikotsu still works, even on a girly Miroku.

This was about the time I noticed that Kagome was bent over, crying. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. No matter what, this was still Kagome...my Kagome.

"Don't cry.." the pitch of my voice had definately changed, but I didn't like to see Kagome cry. We had been so much together, and I wasn't going to allow him to break down now. I readily put my arms around him, and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. "Kagome.."

"InuYasha.." he froze and allowed me to hold him.

Now I'll admit that I rarely hold Kagome, as much as I have wanted to. But at that particular moment it seemed so much easier. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, and protect him. All of these thoughts were rushing to my mind, and then I realized that this form might change me. I didn't like it..and yet...

I slowly let go of Kagome and looked at him, still in that skirt. "We should probably find some new clothes. I think I can keep mine, but you might be more comfortable in something else"

He nodded and we all headed back to Kaede's hut. Even after the shock of the century we were surprised to find Kaede as an old man instead of an old woman. Man, he was even uglier than before.

----

Later that night we had all gotten a chance to settle the reality inside. To tell you the truth, Shippou didn't look that much different, and when I pointed it out she ran off. Heh, like I care anyway. Kagome was pretty much quiet, sitting in the back resting his hands over his knees. He looked over at the meal but then turned away.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I grabbed some of the roasted fish and tore at it like normal.

"Im not hungry. I can't go back like this...and besides..."

"Besides what?"

"I have to go to the bathroom.."

"Bathroom....so...what is your point?"

"I..really don't want to go..."

Miroku put her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"So what's the big deal?"

Kagome twitched and stood up. He glared at me, and then yelled, "SIT GIRL!"

As I got a taste of the ground ..which proved a lot more painful that usual, I jumped up and lunged at him. "What was that for?"

"You were being a jerk..bitch"

I was taken aback completely by Kagome saying that. That wasn't my Kagome..that was, well, I don't know.

However, I wasn't about to let her get away with it "Don't you call me that!"

"Well thats what you are. A Female Dog. A bitch. Now get me some food that I can actually eat."

Sango stood up and put his hand on Kagome. "I know you are stressed out but.." Kagome threw Sango's hand off of him and stormed out.

"She..er..he just needs some time.." Sango commented.

"Feh. Women are so damn emotional its.." Right then is where the irony hit. Just as I was about to comment on how stupid Kagome was being, these twinges of emotion, FEMALE emotion, began to get to me.

" Just..err.."

Miroku smirked, "Go get your man.."

I wouldve smacked the little girl for that, but I was too busy worrying about Kagome. I went out and tried to catch his scent. It was similar to what I was used to, but pretty different. Gender could make a big difference, but, from what I could gather, only when you change so abruptly.

I found Kagome by the well. Instead of crying, he was angrily throwing sticks and branches into it, kicking at the dirt, and muttering words I didn't know he knew. "Kagome..please.."

He seemed to calm down, "So you came, huh?"

"Why did you have to be so mean to me, Kagome..." I gave up trying to figure out why I said that and just went with it, "If I hurt your feelings Im sorry..."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I guess so." He sat down by the well and looked off. Seeing him like that so reminded me of myself, the moments where I was upset and was too proud to ask Kagome to sit by me. So, following my own cues, I sat beside him.

"We can't let ourselves be defeated by this, Kagome. Everyone's on edge..it just feels like you lost your own life, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, and Im scared."

"I thought guys were too afraid to admit stuff like that..."

Kagome raised a brow.

"Listen, we haven't completely changed. We are still the same, we just gotta fight not to lose that." I leaned over slowly and placed my head on his shoulder, and he slowly wrapped his arm around me. Man, this felt good. I felt so safe and warm inside, and wondered if that is how Kagome felt before when I did this. I made a note that when I got my old body back, I would make sure to spend more nights under the stars with her.

"No matter what?" Kagome asked quietly.

I nodded and Kagome looked at me..kinda strangely.

"You know you are a very beautiful woman.."

I coughed and sweatdropped..."Im pretty.." I blushed terribly, and felt myself tremble under his touch. "..thank you.."

"Yeah.." Kagome looked down and put his hand on my waist. "I've always cared..InuYasha. You are right. If we cant get through things like this, then I shouldve never came back to this time period. But since I made that decision, I have to stick through it..."

Listening to his words made me feel even more nervous. He was looking pretty damn good to me...and..I was getting, a little.er..excited. I leaned up to him , just inches away from his mouth, but before I could move again he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

He kissed me hard. I cried.

Of course after that I threatened that if he repeated that I cried I would hurt him. Of course, to lighten the mood, he wiped away a tear of his own and told me the same went for me.

"You know, after a while, you forget about everything and just concentrate on the moment.." Kagome looked up at the sky, smiling..his hair falling just perfectly along his face.

I nodded and again curled up to him, "No kidding...but Im still going to gut that witch for doing this to us.."

"Good." Kagome replied, "I'll help."

----

Now back to present time and the matter at hand. We have been stuck like this for almost two weeks now, with no sign of the witch or of Naraku. I sneered at Kagome for laughing at me, and again demanded to know why she called me...

"Well" Kagome paused her chuckling, "I wanted to give you something.."

I blinked. "What?"

Kagome handed me a 'bra'. "This is for you, to support your breasts. Every good woman needs one, and I just figured you could borrow mine." He continued his maniacal cackling, (he now disagrees it was "maniacal" but heck I sure think it was). I looked over and saw Miroku was messing with one, pulling and tugging at it.

"Sango..oh Sango.." she called. "Could you help me put this on?"

"Heck no.." Sango, now dressed similar to his brother, growled. "Im not going to look at you that way."

"Though as a woman I do not have as many freedoms in the situation, I assume that the experience of creating children would be just as pleasurable on the woman's side just as much as the mans"

"You have no clue do you, "Sango crossed his arms, "what if you get pregnant? Then you have to go through several months of pain and discomfort, then the pain of childbirth which is worse than most battle wounds, and then once you have to take care of that child, you will be way too busy caring for the child to have any sex anyway."

Miroku looked absolutly stunned at Sango's comment. "Hmm.." She sat down and thought about it, Sango went off half annoyed, and I was having fun, laughing along WITH Kagome this time.

She looked up at us. "It seems you two are in a better mood, finally."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah I am. I got some of my dad's old clothes and now I don't feel as weird..." He stretched and continued on, "Im learning to live with everything okay. I just keep telling myself it could be a lot worse. We could be stuck in that orb.."

"Well I may be dealing with it but it doesn't mean I'm not pissed off.." I ran my fingers through my hair, a weird habit I had been picking up as of late. " Im going to get Naraku and whoever this witch person he hired and destroy them both. We just have to try and find him at his moment of weakness and.."

"...but don't you remember what I told you earlier. I dont think the witch is loyal to Naraku, it is best to attack her on her own and seperate this from Naraku as good as possible"

"Whatever, Miroku" I bit my lip and put my arm around Kagome, pulling him close. Obviously I did it without thinking, but when I saw Miroku staring I stared right back.

"What? No one messes with my man, including you, monk.."

Kagome sweatdropped.

Miroku sweatdropped.

And I think Shippou fainted.

As long as Kagome and I had been going at it, it was weird that something so dramatic was enough to finally pull us together. I saw Kikyo a little later on, and to tell you the truth, she isn't that attractive as a guy. Even Naraku got caught in "her" own darn trap, but I didn't get too much of a chance to joke her ass because as usual she has no backbone to fight me. As for Kagome and I, he is really good at kissing me, and Im no longer afraid to state that I melt like butter at his touch. Now, just because Im a lot more comfortable now doesnt mean I want to spend the rest of my life as a girl. Kagome told me on several times that he misses wearing a bra, as weird as that is. At this point in time we have still not located the witch, or even figured out a spell to reverse this whole mess. So as long as I keep Miroku away from Kagome..or even me for that matter.. (The fact that he stares at me disturbs me greatly, Im beginning to wonder if he doesnt care about gender at all anymore) everything will be fine. However, the next time Kagome yells, "Sit Girl.." Im stealing all his ramen and not coming back with any of it.


End file.
